


Santa Daddy

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [11]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Fucking, Kink Exploration, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Dayton and his girlfriend explore an exciting new kink that turns out to be a Christmas present for them both.





	Santa Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth and last prompt for Lovelynemesis's Christmas fic challenge. My prompt was song fic and I chose 'Santa Baby' and Dayton White.  
> I prefer the Eartha Kitt version. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFMyF9fDKzE

You wouldn’t think to look at racecar driver Dayton White that he had a Daddy kink. Hell, it even surprised him. But it was the best Christmas present he ever got. This was their first one together. He’d met her on New Year’s Eve at a friend’s celebration the year before. He wanted to make this one special. Since after the New Year, he planned to ask her to marry him.  
“Come, Day! Dinner’s almost ready!”  
“I’ll be down in a minute, babe! I’m just finishing my meditation.”  
She shook her head and smiled. The house was filled with the typical Christmas scents. Pine from the Christmas tree, cinnamon from all the baking she’d been doing, not to mention the cacophony of scents from the Christmas dinner she’d worked hard over.  
And since it was the two of them, she opted for super casual, donning a pair of festive red boy shorts, red thigh highs that had fluffy white hems and a red thermal that hugged every curve and made her breasts look huge. She’d been humming along with the Christmas music, sipping wine when he came downstairs.  
Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched her dance and sing along to the song, Eartha Kitt ‘Santa Baby’, leaning against the door jam.  
 _“Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight”_  
He smirked as she ran a dish toy back and forth along the back of her neck and cocked her hips out to the side then swung them around. His cock jumped at the sight of her. She tossed the dish towel and ran her hands down her belly, tugging the bottom hem of her skirt.  
 _“Santa baby, an auto space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight” _  
She turned around and screamed in surprise and embarrassment. “Day!”  
“What? I was enjoying the show.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and swayed with the music. “Don’t stop on account of me.”  
 _“Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be also good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list” _  
She slipped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head to the side. He kissed her lips slowly, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue before she opened them and him inside. His warm, strong hands slid down to her waist and held her. “I’m the only fella you better me kissing.”  
“You know I’m a good girl, Day.”  
Her sweet smile and the innocent way she said ‘good girl’ shot straight to his cock. He hummed and swung her around the counter, sitting down in a chair. “Why don’t you sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what a good girl you’ve been?”  
“Day!” She giggled. “That’s so cliché.”  
He skimmed his hands up her thighs to her ass. “Can’t blame a guy for trying. What’s this you’re wearing?”  
“You like it?” She turned in a circle.  
He bit his bottom lip then rolled his teeth over it. “Yea, I do. My little Santa baby.” He gripped her ass with both hands and kneaded it. His eyes darkened. She blushed but straddled his knee.  
“Day, what about dinner?”  
He reached between her legs to rub and pinch her pussy lips. “Can it wait? I think I want dessert first, baby girl.” She rested her forehead on his, rocking her hips against his knee and insistent fingers. Her arousal darkened the red fabric between her legs. He hummed. “Look at how wet my little Santa baby is for me.”  
“Day, what’s gotten in to you?”  
He tightened his thigh muscle and lifted his leg against her as he held her down. The hip of his nose brushed hers, his open lips hovering back and forth over hers. “I don’t know. You just look so sweet and cute and I wanna fucking ruin you.”  
“Day!”  
He nipped her bottom lip, urging her to rub her pussy faster against him and harder. She happily complied, jolts of pleasure zinging through with the rough rub of her seam against her clit. “Ride me, baby girl. Then I’m gonna fuck you like the good girl you are.” She whimpered. “Oh you like that?”  
“Yes, Day.”  
“You like it when I call you my good girl.” He squeezed her ass then spanked her. She cried out in surprise but it flooded her cunt with fresh arousal, making her slide better against his thigh. “You’re Daddy’s good girl, aren’t you, Santa baby?”  
“Yes, Daddy.” It rolled off her tongue on a breath, her pleasure increasing.  
Dayton growled, moving his hand to the back of her neck. The other rested on her hip, urging her to go faster. “Good girl. Fuck, you look so beautiful.” She whined, trembling closer to her orgasm. “Daddy’s girl gonna cum for him? You gonna make a mess of my thigh?”  
“Yes, Daddy.” His hand flexed on her hip. “Oh fuck, Day…where did this come from?”  
He shushed. “Come on, Santa baby. Cum for Daddy.” The way he growled it sent her over the edge. He let her wind down, stroking her hair. “You did so good, baby.” He smoothed her hair as he nuzzled her nose before he kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her wine on the sweetness that was her lips and tongue.  
With a grunt of effort, he stood from the table with her in his arms. “Day! Where are we going?” She clung to his shoulders as he walked up the stairs and dropped her onto the bed. She bounced once before he pulled her up.  
“You like this shirt?”  
“It’s ok-“ He grabbed the neckline in both hands and ripped it down the middle. Her mouth gaped in shock. Her soft-spoken, polite and sweet boyfriend had gotten a little rough and excited when they fucked after a race win, but this…he was so dominant and in control. And she eagerly responded.  
His deceptively soft hands kneaded her breasts. He hummed as he stared at them. “You have beautiful breasts, baby girl. I’d love to just slide my dick between them and fuck until I cover your face in my cum.” He bit his bottom lip, eyeing her carefully for her reaction. She whimpered. The shirt fell to the bed. “On your knees, beautiful.”  
“I am, Daddy.”  
“Hands and knees.” He swatted her ass and she squeaked. “Don’t sass.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” She turned around and crawled further onto the big bed they shared. Her belly flipped and tightened with the new revelation about Dayton and herself. She felt his warm thighs against the backs of hers. His hands smoothed down her back then back up to her ass, kneading it firmly.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful, Santa baby. How the fuck did I get so lucky?” He leaned down playfully bit one ass cheek then the other, making her squeak again. “Fuck me, I love the sounds you make.” He rubbed his fingers against her clothed cleft. “So wet for Daddy…” He pulled her panties down to the tops of her thighs. He wanted to wait, to taste her and have her suck his cock while she looked up at him with big, sweet eyes before he fucked her throat but that was for another time.  
He pushed the lounge pants down to his thighs so his cock stood out, straight but the slight curve. He stroked it as he teased her pussy lips with his fingertips. “Please, Day.”  
“What was that, baby girl?” He teased the head of his cock around her slick hole. It throbbed in anticipation of filling her up.  
“Please, Day, please fuck me, Daddy.”  
He grunted as he pulled her back by his hips as he thrust forward. She moaned, scrunching up her face. “I love it when you call me ‘daddy’. Fuck.” He drew his hips back, feeling her grasping cunt along every ridge and vein of his pulsing cock. He snapped forward, setting a rough, fast pace. Her toes curled and if he didn’t know better, he’d think she was speaking in tongues the sounds she was making. And the sounds, fuck! He panted, digging his finger into her hips. “Oh fuck, baby. Tell me you’re gonna cum.”  
“Nu-uh.” She shook her head, clutching at the sheets.  
“I’m not gonna last.” He grunted. “This pretty pussy takes my cock so well.” He pulled her arms behind her back and locked his arms against his chest, yanking her back on his cock. The fat head of his cock pushed against her sweet spot. Her legs shook.  
“Oh Day, oh Daddy!”  
“Fuck. Yea, baby girl. You feel so good.” He clenched his jaw, scrunching up his face as he fought his release. He wanted to feel her cum. His moans became panting groans, punctuating every brutal thrust. He let go with one arm and reached between her legs, using their wet mess to slick his fingers before rubbing her clit. She cried out one more time before collapsing back against him. He let her arms go, wrapping around her belly tight and finished with a couple more brutal thrusts before cumming with a choked cry.  
Dayton sat back on his heels, their combined fluids running out of her, down his cock to the bed. Their chests heaved and his hands soothed. “That was-“  
“Are you alright?”  
“Fantastic.” She swallowed. “I’m fine. I’m great.” She managed to turn to her side. “I didn’t know you had a Daddy kink, Dayton.”  
“I didn’t either.” He laughed, ducking his head to kiss her shoulder. “You do?”  
“I guess I do.” She laughed breathlessly which made him laugh as well. “I love you, Santa Daddy.”  
He kissed her nose then kissed her lips tenderly. “I love you too, Santa baby.”


End file.
